marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Free Comic Book Day Vol 2018 Amazing Spider-Man
(Spider-Man's Story) (Guardians' Story) | NextIssue = (Spider-Man's Story) (Guardians' Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Ryan Ottley | CoverArtist2 = Laura Martin | Production1_1 = Salena Mahina | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Me? I'm trying to keep it fresh, topical, make sure everyone's included -- all while a bunch of people are trying to kill me! Can you imagine? | Speaker = Spider-Man | StoryTitle1 = Amazing Spider-Man | Writer1_1 = Nick Spencer | Penciler1_1 = Ryan Ottley | Inker1_1 = Cliff Rathburn | Colourist1_1 = Laura Martin | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Thomas Groneman | Editor1_3 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis1 = Peter and Randy are looking for an apartment to live in, but during the search Peter sees Boomerang, Electro, Rhino and Big Wheel commit a crime, so he leaves Randy with an excuse to be able to intervene as Spider-Man.At one point law enforcement officials led by Mayor Fisk intervene to stop the criminals, and when two officers try to arrest Spidey, Fisk forbids it. Kingpin seizes the booty of Boomerang who manages to escape abandoning his accomplices. Spidey does not pursue him because he thinks it is useless to take him until he discovers what Fisk really wants, and because Randy wrote to him that he had found an apartment. Against Peter's predictions it is a great apartment, but to be able to afford it they will need to sublet it and the third roommate is ... Boomerang! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ******* ***** ****** Upper West Side ******* ****** ******* Peter, Randy, & Fred's apartment * Items: * and * * * Netflix * * Instagram * HBO Go * ''Ballers'' Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Guardians of the Galaxy | Writer2_1 = Gerry Duggan | Writer2_2 = Mike O'Sullivan | Writer2_3 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler2_1 = Roland Boschi | Penciler2_2 = Mike Hawthorne | Penciler2_3 = Frazer Irving | Penciler2_4 = Aaron Kuder | Penciler2_5 = Rod Reis | Penciler2_6 = Valerio Schiti | Penciler2_7 = Greg Smallwood | Penciler2_8 = Marcus To | Inker2_1 = Roland Boschi | Inker2_2 = Frazer Irving | Inker2_3 = Aaron Kuder | Inker2_4 = Rod Reis | Inker2_5 = Valerio Schiti | Inker2_5 = Greg Smallwood | Inker2_6 = Marcus To | Colourist2_1 = Frazer Irving | Colourist2_2 = Rod Reis | Colourist2_3 = Greg Smallwood | Colourist2_4 = Ive Svorcina | Colourist2_5 = Daniel Brown | Colourist2_6 = Ian Herring | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor2_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Editor2_3 = Darren Shan | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * ** ** ** ** Unnamed corpsman * * Antagonists: * * Citopian forces * ** ** ** Numerous unnamed others * * Unnamed alien infected with the Ultron Virus * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed slaves * * King Lahcing's henchman * * "Old Woman Gamora" * Fleetwood Mac * * Unidentified corpse * * Unnamed Flora colossi * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Numerous unidentified alien species * * Hujahdarians * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** Shawshank State Prison, Maine ****** Dimple Records (Sacramento, California) ****** ******* ******** ********* ****** ******* ******** ********* ****** ******* ** Unnamed remote planet ** ** ** ** ** ** Unidentified deserted planetoid ** ** *** ** *** * ** * The End of Time ** The Last Dying Star *** Kang's Fortress Items: * * ** ** * * * Unnamed baby universe * * * * ''The Dance'' * and * * * ''Arrested Development'' * * Kang's trophies ** ** Super-Adaptoid Armor ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Febreze Vehicles: * * Unnamed Guardians of the Galaxy spaceship * * Grandmaster's ship * Talonar's ship * Ki'dar's ship * Events: * | Solicit = Don’t miss this year’s Free Comic Book Day titles from Marvel, each featuring two 10-page stories that set the stage for upcoming game-changers in the Marvel Universe. Get ready as Heroes Assemble in the Marvel Universe! | Notes = * The first story takes place before . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}